Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for uplink power control in a multicarrier wireless communication system.
Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In communication systems where multiple uplink and downlink carriers are present, certain rules should be defined specifying power control for multiple uplink carriers. While in LTE Release 8 there may be only one uplink paired with one downlink, and the uplink power control is configured for controlling transmit power of the channels on the one uplink carrier, such a solution is inapplicable to multicarrier systems (e.g., LTE-Advanced) having multiple uplink and downlink carrier configurations.
Accordingly, there exists a need m the art for a method and apparatus that provide uplink control for multiple uplinks in multicarrier systems.